Just you and Me
by lolLindzay121
Summary: Bolt feels a little alone when Penny hangs out with a boy named Cody, But does Cody have a companion of his own? Bolt*OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I Am sooo sorry if I took any of your ideas, but i was seriously thinking of a way to make this fic all my own.... First Bolt fic ever, so please review!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Boltie! i home!" And excited Penny yelled as she burst through the doors of her farm home.

After the fire incedent, they quit the hit TV show, Bolt and settled down in the country home with Rhino and Mittens.

Bolt ran to the front door where Penny was.

"Wanna come to the park with me? Huh Bolt? Huh?" Penny said , in her high pich doggy talk tone.

ARF! was the reply.

"MOM! IM GOING TO THE PARK WITH BOLT RHINO AND MITTENS!" Penny yelled, setting her bookbag down, and grabbing her cellphone.

"Ok Sweetie! Be back by 4:30!" Her mom replied

She Dialed the phone, and covered her mouth as she whispered.."Im on my way Cody".

She quickly hung up after hearing a soft Okay.

Bolt begain to wag his tail, as Mittens and Rhino Stood beside Penny.

"Ok guys... lets go." She said as she opened the door, leading the 3 out.

**The park...**

"Hi Cody!" Penny yelled as she ran up to him.

Bolt growled at the sight of him.

"Bolt!" Penny snapped, Making The dog stop.

Bolt then walked away, leaving the two alone.

"Bolt? Whats got you down?" Mittens asked, walking t'wards the dog.

"Its Penny... Ever since she's been hanging out with this.. Cody boy... she Hasnt been the same..." Bolt admitted, looking at the ground, thinking.

"Bolt, people change.... Even you and me... " Mittens concluded, licking her paws.

"Including me!" Rhino innturupted

"Yes, and you Rhino" Bolt laughed, along with Mittens who had stopped licking herself.

"Look how happy they are....." Mittens commented, sitting down next to the depressed dog.

Cody and Penny looked like they where playing tag, but it might have been a different game.

"Yea..... Sometimes I miss the old days..." Bolt recalled, still looking down.

"Whos.... She???" Rhino Gasped, noticing a female, white german sheapered.

She was barking, along with running around by Penny and Cody.

"Ok Girl, go lay down now..." Cody said, loud enough that bolt and the gang could here.

"She's on her way over here!" Mittens said in a' what do we do now?' voice

"Um... Hi..... My name is Clover... Your Bolt.. Right?" The German asked in a friendly tone, glancing at Bolt.

Bolt was Froze. It took him a couple of seconds to react..

"Uh... Yea thats me-e" Bolt laughed as he shook his head.

It Made Clover giggle.

"And, Mittens And Rhino.... Am i right?" She said, moving on to the unlikley pair.

"Wait... How do you know so much about us???" Rhino asked, being the superficial Hampster he is.

Clover laughed.

"Your Person... Penny... Has a fond.. Love for my Person Cody." She said."She... Tells him things."

"So, your peron is Cody?!?!" Bolt said excitedly.

"Yes." Clover said, Laughing aswell.

"Clover!" Cody yelled, followed by a whistle.

"Gotta go, see ' ya around... Bolt." Clover said as she ran away.

"Clover...." Bolt whispered to himself

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**REVIEW REVIEW! PLZ! Ty, I would appreciatte it! :-) ~lolLindzay121**


	2. The First date

**Good news, longer chapter! I dont make Chapters super long, but I decided... Im gonna have to. So, I hope you enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Bolt! Guess what?" Penny said, as happily as before.

The Dog wagged his tail excidedly while panting like a maniac.

"Im Officialy going out with Cody!" Penny said, finishing off with a squeek.

Bolt had heard this before....He was trying to look back on it... Yes... Thats what it ment! ... When two people love eachother, the have these things called... dates..And Boyfriends and.... It was on the tip of his tounge...Girlfriends..

Bolt suddenly grew happy as to what this meant....

He coud spend more time with Clover!

"Oh Boltie! Im sooo excited! Lets go home now!" Penny said as she ran homeward, making her companions follow.

**At home...**

"Mom! I dont know what to wear!" Penny yelled, as If her mom was on another planet.

"Honey, why not just go in this?" Her Mom said, holding up what was sposed to be a Desighners dress.

"Because, im not from the 1960's!"

"Hey Missy, I wore this to my prom!" Her mom snapped back.

"Thanks for backing me up!" Penny yelled, playing the same game as Her mom.

"Okay, well hurry up! Its time to go!"

"Fine mom!"

**At Codys.....**

Penny decided to bring Bolt, Considering their date Was at his house, and Cody new Clover would behave. God knows Bolt was a trained dog.

"Penny! Good to see you!" Cody said, running up to her.

Bolt noticed Clover, and made his move.

"Uh... Hi Clover.." Bolt said , stuttering a little.

"Hi Bolt." Clover said, moving from behind cody.

"Why don't I make some food?" Cody said, looking at penny, then the dogs.

"Shure, I was getting a little hungry" Penny said,

"Ok then." Cody said, heading into the kitchen.

"Hm.... I could use some kibble now..." Bolt Groaned as he looked down.

Clover laughed.

"Follow me," Clover got up and walked to a lit hallway, with 2 dog trays at the end.

Purified water, and Expensive Kibble.

"May I?" Bolt said, Pretending he was a Human Gentalmen.

"Shure" She said as she Put her head in the bowl.

Bolt thought for a second, then put his head down with hers, and begain to eat.

Both dogs, eating the same food, out of the same bowl. (Puppy love! xD)

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Penny screamed as she flew back from out of the kitchen.

Bolt emediatly sprung into action to comfort her.

Suddenly the Fire alarm went off, Continued by a Male scream, Which put clover into Alert.

Bolt looked into the Kitchen to only To see the most terrifying sight he's ever seen.

Cody had his sleeve stuck in the microwave.

It had caught fire, and was taveling down his arm, with him screaming in tourtue.

"PENNY! GET OUT! SAVE YOURSELF! AGG! GO NOW!" He screamed inbetween Pain.

Penny didnt leave, just kept crying.

"LEAVE NOW!"

Clover Got tears in her eyes as she watched helplessly.

Bolt felt like he could save the day once again, and ran Into the kitchen, and grabbed the Helpless Cody.

Bolt wrangled him Enough to make him free.

Cody Hit the floor, as the flame went out.

Clover went up to Cody and Liked his face like no tommorow, Whimpering as she nudged him.

Cody got up on his hands as Penny ran in.

"CODY!"

"Y-You saved M-my Life..." Cody said, looking at the panting bolt.

Clover suddenly went up To Bolt and Licked him. (Doggie Kiss)

She then backed up.

Clover had just kissed the superdog.....

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Okay, This sounds wayyyy Forward, but if you could, Please review, I would be forever greatful. No starting net chaptertill a review! YAYZ! 3 MORE DAYS TILL THE END OF SCHOOL!**

**~lolLindzay121**


End file.
